The present invention relates generally to an exercise and relaxation machine, and more particularly to a dynamic machine designed to massage soles, and indirectly cause massage functions of stimulation to the internal organs as well as to soothe joints and stimulate the blood circulation.
After a certain development of social economy, leisure and sports have become in people's living. In consideration for those who are aged, crippled, blind or disable cannot move and exercise properly, they can be assisted by some equipments to perform some easy exercises to avoid muscles recession and degeneration of internal organs. Now there are not enough rooms and spaces for physical cure in the hospitals and the equipments are all designed to recover the functions of limbs after they are injured. We all know that precaution is prior to cure, it has become essential and necessary for the family if there are physical equipments which can objectives of precaution and cure. The invention arises from the above concepts. In conclusion, there are quite developing area to explore in a gym as well as there are huge requirements for sporting equipments.